What the heck's a 'Saiyan?
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: Minato had a secret, one he thought no one would learn of. Too bad he didn't leave behind a reminder to Naruto. Slight DBZ x-over. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

This is something that just came to me the other day. If you don't like it don't read it. Flamers will be treated Perfect Lionheart style (I'll keep writing just to piss you off.)

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi.**

xxxxxxxx

Prologue:

Legends speak of a long lost race of warriors who had an insatiable appetite for combat, fighters who lived for the thrill of the fight.

They were Saiyans. Their ferocity in battle was matched only by their ruthlessness. Over time, these people gained a reputation that caused the blood of others to run cold at the mere mention of them. Waging war was all they truly mattered to them until their destruction by a being named Frieza..

There was, however, one exception: one of the last surviving Saiyans that was sent to earth before they were destroyed. His birth name was Kakarot, but when he arrived on earth, he was discovered by an elderly hermit and named Goku.

At first th child was a living nightmare, violent and destructive....until the boy suffered a head injury that cause his personality to do a complete one-eighty. The child grew up kind and good-hearted. Of course, why the traditional Saiyan personality was gone, the love of a good fight remained. With a thirst for training, Goku grew into a powerful fighter. As time went, he and a band of fellow fighters fought to defend Earth from a number of hostile threats, as well as gaining the power to defeat the one who had killed his race.

The name of Goku and his kin eventualy passed into history, then legend and myth before it was soon forgotten. People, life and the world went on, changing with the ages. What they had also forgotten was the descendants of Goku continued, oblivious of their heritage.

Until the blood of the Saiyan warrior re-awoke in the form a denizen of the shinobi village of Konoha; a child named Minato Namikaze. At first, discovering the power he had frightened the young boy. He found it alien and hard to control. It took some help from the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to ease his fears and aid him in learning just what he had become. It took the pair a few years to follow the path of his ancestry, but they eventually managed. Minato was somewhat unnerved to discover he was descended from an ailen warrior, but he quickly took it in stride. Though he and the Hokage felt it would be prudent to keep it a secret lest certain people in Konoha took it upon themselves to use the boy for their own ends, or worse.

So it went, making sure only the two of them knew the secret. Minato grew into a formidable ninja and eventually took over for Sarutobi, becoming the Yondamine Hokage and for him, live was good. He married a girl by the name of Kushina and it wasn't long before they were expecting.

All that changed when on the day Kushina went into labor, Konoha was attacked by the nine-tailed demon fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Several Konoha shinobi fell in the battle and all seemed lost until Minato made a decision.

Little did he know that choice would force a harsh, and surprisingly interesting, life upon a child born that same day...

His son, Naruto Uzumaki.

xxxxxxxx

Don't ask me where this came from (I blame the mix of Piggly Wiggly brand cola, ranch chips, and metal i subjected myself to)

before anyone stats saying it's short, this is just a prologue, like it says at the top. and besides, I keep telling people I can't do a long chapter.

Note: The next chapters of 'Where in the world' and 'Cheshire's grin' should be up by the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

There shall be Sasuke and some Kakashi bashing in this fic. (I find it entertaining, so there, nyah!) I may go easy on Sakura in this one, but that'll be a toss-up.

Chaper 2: (technically it's the REAL Ch.1, but is anyone really gonna be picky about that?)

xxxxxxxx

"Ok..this doesn't look good." Naruto said, checking out his surroundings. Last he could recall, Mizuki had told him about a supposed alternate graduation exam after he failed the third time. Thanks to all the sneaking around he was forced to do when he was younger, it wasn't too hard to get into the hokage tower; a quick Sexy Jutsu and the man was knocked silly by his own nosebleed....Naruto considered that rather lame on Sarutobi's part, actually.

Regardless, he managed to get hold of the Forbidden Scrool and took it out to a secluded spot in the woods and checked the first item listed: 'Shadow Clone Jutsu". At first he balked at the notion of clones, since that was what he constantly failed to accomplish for all three exams. But, for some odd reason, every time he went to another jutsu he kept finding himself drawn back to it. After a few tries to move on, he finally decided 'what the heck' and started working on it.

He had now been practicing for the better part of three hours before getting it right, much to his surprise and delight. It was then he felt it was a good idea to take a quick nap, deciding learning a second one couldn't hurt...

....Only to wake up and find himself in the middle on a huge, water-logged tunnel. Brazers on the wall were the only things providing light, providing a somewhat unnerving atmosphere. "Where the heck am I?"

**"Well, it's about time. I was starting to wonder if you'd EVER show up." **A voice rumbled from nearby, making Naruto freeze up.

"W-who..who said that??"

The voice chuckled, **"Turn around. You and I have a lot to discuss....little saiyan.** "

"What the hell did you just called me!?" He snapped as he wheeled around, not really sure if he had just been called something rude, but was ready to start lobbing insults back at whoever was responsible. Or at least he would if the sight that welcomed him hadn't caused his jaw to collide with the floor.

In front of him stood a sizable set of bars , each one the size of his arm and at least a good eighty feet high, forming the entrance to an equally large cell. In the dead center sat a large tag with a complicated-looking seal inscribed on it. However, the bars themselves weren't what had his attention, it was what was behind them

Inside was a gigantic nine-tailed fox laying down and looking straight at him, " The..the K-Kyuubi no Kitsune??"

The fox grinned, or something akin to it, **"Bingo. Before you start, no, the fourth wasn't able to destroy me. The Tailed Beasts are impossible to kill, apparently the Fourth was aware of that so he stopped me in another fashion; by sealing me away into you."**

"So all those things I've been called...." The blonde could feel his head sink.

**"Are absolute bullshit." **Came the response, **"Let me ask you this; if you seal a kunai into a scroll, what do you get? A scroll with a kunai in it. It doesn't turn into a kunai, or a sword or whatever. It's pretty much the same thing in your case, except the kunai's me. Anyone thinking otherwise is in dire need of a rectalcranial extraction."**

Naruto had to fight back a snicker at that last comment,"Well, that kinda makes sense." He glanced around, "So..where am I? And how'd I get here anyway?"

**"It's your subconcious, pretty much. As for how you got here...when you fell asleep, you finally managed to arrive in this part of it. I've been waiting on you for a good while."**

"Waiting for me? What are you talking about?" He quickly remember, "And what hell is 'saiyan'? That better not be some kinda insult!"

Kyuubi grinned again, **"Relax, its just the name your ancestor's people went by." **The fox suddently looked kinda sheepish,**"It's also the reason I can to Konoha, though. Guess I better start from the beginning. But but before I do, drop that silly henge."**

"Uh..wh..what disguise?" Naruto immediately gained a shifty look on his face, only to realize he was close enough for the fox to reach out before lightly poking him with a claw. A quick pulse of chakra was all it took to encase him in a plume of smoke.

When it dissipated, the Naruto standing before the cage now had an even spikier head of hair that draped down to just past his shoulders. (imagine a miniature ssj3 hairstyle) He was still somewhat on the short side, but his build made up for it; fighting for his life against 'kill the demon' mobs and training to be a shinobi had given him a bit of muscle.

"Hey! You could'be at least asked first, Fuzzball!" He yelled indignantly, rubbing the spot on his chest where he had been poked ,"And watch it with those things! Their friggin'...sharp..." He voice faded out when Kyuubi suddenly vanished in a burst of light.

In it's place stood a girl who looked about Ayame Ichraku's age and build. The similarities ended there, though. She had short, dark red hair with a few bangs draping over her forehead and a pair of red fox fox ears jutted out from the top of her head and nine black-tipped fox tails slowly waved about behind her. Her eyes were a similar shade as her hair with slitted pupils, though instead of any bloodlust or malice, they seemed to carry a mischievous twinkle. A quick glance let him see that her hands and feet were covered in fur the same same color. Of course, that would've been the end of it except for one detail.

"K-Kyuubi?? You a girl...and why tHE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!?" He yelped as he clamped a hand over his eyes, his face almost as red as her hair.

"Aw, you're not afraid to look at lil' old me, are you 'Naru-kun'?" Her pout was almost audible, "This is the real me after all, that big fox is just something I use when I need to do a lot of traveling and wanna get somewhere quick."

"At least put something on! I'm only thirteen for Kami's sake!" He yelped, flailing his free hand at her. A moment later he was given a confirmation and looked to see her wearing a rather form-fitting red jumsuit, though the unzipped front didn't really help matters.

"All right, first off, it's best you know my real name is Akira Kyuu, Searcher No.9 in the employment of King Yama." She said, puffing out her chest..

"O-k...um, what's a Searcher..and who the hell's 'King Yama'?"

"King Yama is head of the Afterlife Crossroads. He's in charge of sending those who have moved on to their proper destinations. Sometimes he has to mark groups of people as no longer existing so there's no mistake in future paperwork. Trust me, one glitch there and the WHOLE stystem gets out of wack. Though sometimes, we get wind that there's possibly the blood of a group or race is reappearing, we Searchers, are sent out for confirmation. You see, a long time ago, there used to be a race of intergalactic fighters called Saiyans. They were a mean bunch, the prospect of fighting and getting stronger their main drive. However, nearly the lot of them were wipe out by a being known as Frieza, leaving only four surviving members. One of them was a baby named Kakarrot who landed here on earth."

"Wait..they were from another planet??"

"Mmhm. Extraterrestrials, aliens, you name it. Anyhow. Kakarrot was found by an elderly hermit who took him and renamed him Goku. Now, aggression and violent tendencies are quite literally built in to saiyans, so at first, the kid was a living nightmare. That is until he had an accident and struck his head. The blow was enough to actually shut down that part of him and he grew up to be a pretty decent guy. Of course, he still retained the urge to get stronger and took up learning martial arts. Because of this, he became a formidable combatant and, along with a group of fellow warriors, dedicated his life to protecting Earth from various threats, including saving the people of another planet from the same being that destroyed his."

Naruto's head was reeling from this information...alien fighters...outer space...it was a lot for him to take in, "Wait...but..what does this have to do with ME?"

Akira held up a hand, "i'm getting to that. Now, saiyans live a fair bit longer than earthlings, but he wasn't immortal. As time went on, his name and those of his kin went down in history, and eventually legend and myth before fading from memory altogether and Saiyans were forgotten. That is until around thirty years ago. We had gotten word that the blood had reawoken in someone. Who exactly, we didn't know. And since the other searchers were all on assignment, I was sent..and ended up spending seventeen of those years just looking for the person, since three of the surviving members still traveled around space, so it could have been anybody. I'll tell you, I had lost count of the planets I checked before learning it was here...so I was kinda in a foul mood when I arrive. I was tired and irritated when I got here."

"So..you were cranky when you came to Konoha?"

"Kinda.." The droop in her ears and tail indicated she wasn't all that proud of herself, "When i arrived, all I wanted to do was find the guy so I could report in and go home, so I just walked in and started checking...while still in my big form. Not one of my best moves. Though I did find the person, he had been keeping it a secret so that had made him a lil harder to find. Though I he's the same guy that put me in you."

This caused the blonde's jaw to drop a second time, "The..the F-F....the FOURTH was part ailen!?"

"Well, only about 1.3 percent of his DNA wasn't human, but I was able to confirm that what was there was a definite match to Goku." She looked him straight in the eyes, "And that same DNA has been passed down to you. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are of Saiyan descent."

"Wait...that can't be right....that..that means....the Fourth Hokage..."

"I'm afraid so..your father sealed me into you." She finished the sentence.

"Is..is that what the old man was wanting to tell me before?" He asked, remembering the time he had asked Sarutobi why everyone hated him so much. The Hokage looked like he was at war with himself. He could tell the man seemed to really wanna tell him, but something wouldn't let him. He finally told him that he couldn't just, but gave his word he'd explain as soon as he was a genin and showed he could handle it. Those thoughts laster until he realized this was a fox he was talking to.

His face took on a scowl, "Hold on. How do I know this isn't all some sick trick you cooked up to get me to let you out?" He snapped, glaring at the girl opposite him.

"Heh, can't blame you for wanting some hard evidence." Akira grinned shrewdly, "Well, best I can say is to ask the Hokage. Chances are he might know something about it." She looked around, "But for now, you might wanna wake up. Sounds like that Iruka guy's found you and trying to wake you up. Looks like he's wanting some answers."

"Huh? Iruka-Sensei? Oh crap! The scroll I forgot all about it! Kami, how long have I been out??" He panicked before a sharp whistle regained his attention.

"Calm down, time here is a lot different then outside. I'd estimate..oh, about 30 seconds to a minute's gone by since you dozed off. Speaking of which, don't you think it's kinda odd that Mizuki character showed up right when you were feeling your lowest? Not to mention the that it seems...no offense, more likely that he would've offered something like that to the Uchiha if it's a genuine thing?"

Those two sentences grabbed Naruto's attention faster than anything. _"Why did he show up right then...and why didn't he tell the teme instead of me?" _It was no secret how everyone seemed willing to bend over backwards for Sasuke Uchiha. A couple of times he had even spied a teacher offering to teach him things they would have flat out denied to others, especially him. And why not tell other students that had failed the test? Only one thing made sense....; because it wasn't an actual test...

"Better wake up." Akira piped up, using another chakra burst to get him back to consciousness.

xxxxxxxx

"Naruto! What the HELL possessed you to steal the Forbidden Scroaaand what the hell happened to YOU!?" Iruka yelled as Naruto sat up, eyes flicking open. Like in his head, he had been wearing a real one, but it was gone as well.

"Long story, Iruka-sensei. I'll tell you in a few minutes."

Before Iruka could ask, they were distracted by a sound in the trees above. Both of them spotted a smug-looking Mizuki standing on the tree branch, dressed for battle.

"There you are, Naruto. Now why don't you be a good 'boy' and give me that scroll?" The silver-haired chunin said, not even bothering to hide the condescending tone in his voice.

He was answered by a rock to the forehead. "How about I give you the 'one-finger' salute, you smarmy bastard! You conned me!" Naruto snapped back, promptly giving said 'salute' and forming a seal before either man could form a proper response.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

A seal that would end Mizuki's day in a VERY painful manner.

xxxxxxxx

Wow! This is quite possibly the longest chapter I've written to date! (or damn near feels like it)

Anyway, a little feedback if you'd be so kind. I'm considering on if Naruto should get a a day or two in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

If so, should he go in alone or have someone come along for the ride? I'm thinking Lee. (I got an idea as to how to get him into it. Learning alongside his fellow 'genius of hard work' to fight with ki attacks to make up for his chakra problem.)


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know, I'm gonna try to stay kinda true to the DBZ universe (I never read the manga though, so going by the anime...dubbed.. so purists leave me be.)

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxx

"Ouch...the human leg is NOT supposed to bend like that without the proper kekkai genkai."

"How'd he get Mizuki's whole foot to fit up there, anyway?"

"Don't think I wanna know."

"Shouldn't I feel bad thinking it's gonna be funny as hell watching the medics try to pull it out?"

As the group of ANBU hauled off the surprisingly still conscious, and crying, Mizuki, Iruka turned his attention to the small horde of orange clad figures, "N-Naruto?"

Over two hundred whiskered faces turned to face him before calling out in unison, "Yeah?"

"O-k..um..could I talk to the original, please?" He watched as all but one dispersed in plumes of smoke, leaving the genuine article, "All right..Naruto...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? One minute I get here to find you asleep beside the scroll, the next you're using an A-rank jutsu to beat the crap out of Mizuki!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "This may take a while, Iruka-Sensei. Can we talk about it on the way to the Hokage? There's something I wanna ask him as well."

xxxxxxxx

Sarutobi chuckled slightly as he watched the scene in his crystal ball, (after cleaning himself up and making a point to label the Sexy Jutsu an S-class kinjutsu), "Looks like now's as good a time as any to tell you, Naruto." He said, part of him finally glad to let his surrogate grandson know, and hopefully, cleanse his conscience in the process.

xxxxxxxx

"Well, considering how pissed you were at Mizuki, I'd say it's safe to assume you didn't know it was a trick." Iruka said, after getting the full story from his student.

"Pretty much, though I was stil kinda dumb for letting him talk me into it." Naruto replied, "In all honesty, Iruka-Sensei, I never did like Mizuki very much, but I guess the prospect of graduating finally kinda overrode that." He shot the chunin a look, "Yes, those words are part of my vocabulary. I'm not stupid, I just don't learn from books all that well."

It was Iruka's turn to be sheepish, "Yeh..heh. That's understandable...Shibi Aburame was the same way from what I hear; he preferred to learn from observation." He cleared his throat, "So..Naruto..mind telling me about..?" He tapped one of the blonde's spiky locks, and made a motion to the fact his shoulders were noticeably broader, even under the baggy jumpsuit "When, or how, did you get this?"

"The hair and stuff? I've had them for as long as you knew me, just that I got the old man to teach me Henge after I saw a bunch of girls squealing over a picture of a guy with long hair and muscles." He gave Iruka a look that meant he was serious, "I mean it's one thing to be around someone else's fangirls, But the idea of getting my own kinda scares me."

The man couldn't help but agree, letting out a shudder.

xxxxxxxx

The Hokage smiled as the blonde finally entered his office, Iruka's headband now adorning his right bicep. (Iruka did the surprise thing on the way, taking note that, after all, he did learn an A-rank jutsu and take down a chunin that wanted the scroll for himself), "Well, congratulations on making genin, Naruto." The man's face took on a more reminiscent appearance, "I take it you have something else to ask me aside from 'that'"

"Yeah..was the Fourth really my dad?"

Granted, Sarutobi had expected him to ask something concerning tonight, but he was figuring it'd be about why he had the fox sealed in him, or something akin to that, "How did you find out?"

"While I was asleep, I met the Kyuubi."

"You met it?? Naruto, you.."

"Her, Ojiji"

"Nani?"

"The fox is a girl. Told me her name's Akira Kyuu." He went on explaining some of what they talked about while he was asleep, "She said the same piece of DNA in the Fourth got passed to me. But the only way that could happen is if he was my..."

"Yes, Naruto. Minato Namikaze was your father. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki; though she died from labor complications. during the attack."

"Why the heck did he seal her into me? Ever since then my life's been pretty much in the shitter." For a moment, he thought he saw the old man look even older than he was.

"Sealing it--her away in a newborn child was the only thing he knew that would stop her since the chakra coils of an adult are already too developed to compensate for the massive infusion of foreign chakra. He wanted you to be seen as a hero for it, but like we've both learned, he just put too much faith in them to accept. Though I made that same mistake when I announced that she was sealed away in you. I should have just kept it secret, at least then maybe you'd have had some semblance of a normal. My law banning anyone to speak of it under threat of execution worked at first..."

"Untill they worked around it and got their kids to hate me. That wasn't one of your brightest moves, old man."

Sarutobi slumped down in his seat, the boy was right after all, "I know..."

"But...you did try to help, even though the bakas in this village managed to work around that. Just do me a favor; you're the Professor, next time something like that comes along, put a little more thought in your plans, ok?"

The Hokage could only chuckle, "I will, Naruto, I will. Now...judging from your expression, it's safe to assume you have another question."

"Yeah," He sat down, not really knowing to hear, "Akira told me the Four---I mean my dad was part Sayian, so that makes me one as well. Is that true?"

"Basically, Naruto. When Minato was starting the academy, he began noticing he was developing odd little traits and quirks. He found himself training to get stronger, not to get a higher rank, or for any other goal other then to become a stronger fighter, regardless of rank." He stopped to refill his pipe before continuing, "Now, you know ninjas are going to get wounded sooner or later, and that boy had had his share of life threating injuries. But instead of hindering or outright ending his career, he healed up stronger than before."

"He wasn't sure what was happening, so he began looking through his family to see if it was a bloodline or anything similar."

"And that's when he discovered his relation to that Goku guy?" He tried to appear only slightly curious, but inside Naruto was thinking, 'Holy crap!'

"Right, though it took us both a few years of researching to finally learn about him. In the end, though, Minato felt the whole thing would just make his life needlessly complicated and decided simply not to tell anyone. I felt if he wanted them to know, he'd tell them himself so I left it at that. Ater a while, I had honestly forgotten about it until your trips to the hospital. The doctors..well, the ones me or the ANBU that I could actually trust didn't have to threaten so you'd decent treatment, anyway, they noticed they had to make more of an effort to injure you each time."

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I remember hearing a few complain that it 'took the fun out of it'" He scowled for a moment before shaking to clear his head of the depressing line the conversation was taking, Before he could say anything else, a sudden scream in the back of his mind nearly made him jump out of his chair..

"KYAAAAA! Oh no! I can't believe I forgot! No..nonono!" Akira cried, an audible whimper following soon after.

"What the heck happened!?" Naruto yelped, glancing to his stomach, "A..Akira? Was that you?"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sarutobi nearly jumped over his desk when he say the boy flail for a moment.

"Akira..I think I just heard her scream."

"Oh kami...now that I've confirmed that there's still a Saiyan living, I'm supposed to report it back to King Yama, but I'm trapped in this cage! To top it off, I forgot I was supposed to give a progress report over a decade ago!"She began to whimper again, "I've probably been fired and replaced by now..."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Uh..Ojiji. Remember when I told you she said she came here to confirm that a Saiyan was living in Konoha?"

"Oh, yes. You said she admits she was rather...rash..in how she went about looking, since it did appear like she was trying to destroy everything." The Hokage had to admit, he sympathized with her a bit on that. He probably would've been tired and annoyed as well.

"Yeah..well, she's kinda having a panic attack. She's kinda scared that she's been fired."

"Well, that's not good..wait, you can hear her??"

He nodded, "I guess now that I know she's there, there's a link of sorts." He heard her sniffle and sighed. Now, Naruto was a few things; loud at times, a little lacking in social graces thanks to the life he led, and he'd admit he was no prodigy, but he was also the bearer of something considered quite rare in Konoha: The Galahad Complex. In other words, the idea hearing or seeing a girl hurt or crying was something he couldn't abide by. Whether it was inherited or just something he developed as he grew, no one could really be sure.

But for now, it was on full.

"Crud..wish I knew how to get back there...this'd be a lot simpler if I could talk to her face-to-face."

"Oh..that's easy.."Akira piped up, and before he knew what happened, Naruto was laying in a heap in front of her cage.

"Ow...a little warning next time?" He muttered as he picked himself off the floor.

"Sorry..."She replied, pacing around in a worried state, "Oh man..I don't even know what happens when King Yama fires someone...I mean there's only been two people ever to get a pink slip, and they haven't been seen or heard from since!"

"Ok, ok! Just calm down." He scratched his head in fustration, "Um..wait! Would you be able to go if you were on this side of the cage?"

"Maybe..though a bit of me'll still be sealed, so I wouldn't be able to leave totally. But I could probably at least go long enough to explain why I've been gone so long. But you'd have to get someone to change the..." She was interrupted by the sound of creaking and looked to see Naruto, a bar in each hand and trying to pull them apart, "What are you doing!? That's impossible!"

"You...said this..was part of ....my mind...right?" He grunted, pulling with everything he had.

"Yeah..but you can't just.." Her voice caught when the creaking got even louder and one of the bars began to visibly bow.

"Well...it's my..mind..so it's....my rules! RAHHHHH!!!!" With a roar and the scream of bending metal, Narito pulled the two bars apart, making a space just big enough for someone to slip through, "First rule: if I wanna bend these bars, them I'm sure as hell gonna bend them!" He grinned, taking a moment to work the exertion out of his arms. That only lasted a second though, until a squeal of joy erupted from inside and and he was taken off his feet by a human-shaped projectile.

"ARIGATOU, NARUTO-KUN!" Akira squealed, diving through the opening without a second thought.

xxxxxxxx

"Naruto!" Sarutobi yelled when he saw him go limp all of a sudden, "Damn it! I should have known!"

Of course, he would began doing whatever he could think of to revive the blonde. Or that was his intention, before a loud 'POP' stopped him, followed by Naruto being engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"Arigatouarigatouarigatouarigatou...!" Akira was still saying, this time the man could hear her...

Or he would be listening, if he wasn't distracted by the sight of an obviously happy...and rather attractive, redhead, bouncing in the young man's lap and hugging him tightly when the smoke cleared.

xxxxxxxx

I apologize if a little of it seems rushed, but I was trying to put it in a somewhat orderly manner and just got into a groove.

As for how Kyuubi (Akira) got out: In all the stories where the fox gets a physical body, it almost always involves altering the seal in a way. ('course, I'm guilty of that too, heh.) Usually tearing pat off or tweaking the seal itself. I've never seen it where one of them takes a straight-forward approach.(the bars are close enough to keep her from squeezing out, so Naruto MAKES a space big enough) the fact it IS his mind where the cage is, so it kinda makes sense that he would more or less be in charge, IMO, gives it plausibility.

And before I forget: I've been toying around with what Naruto and Lee might have have for Ki attacks, but can't decide what to possibly give who:

The Kamehameha (probably both of them with that) Piccolo's Beam Cannon (was it 'special' or 'spiral'? Can't recall), Gohan's Masenko. Krillin's Destructo-disc, Tien's Tri-Beam., or Yamcha's Spirit Ball. (think that's the name)

A couple other canidates are Terry Bogart's Power Wave (Fatal Fury) and Ryu/Ken's Shoryuken ( this one seems more up Lee's alley)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

xxxxxxxx

Akira stretched as she watched Naruto sleep back at his apartment. Sarutobi nearly had a fit when the blonde told him how he had let her out, but thankfully he couldn't refute that it WAS his mind they were in. Though he did tell him to warn him next time. Even though she doubted it would help anything, she did her best to apologize for her. blunder.

"Heh, he started nodding off before we even reached the building. Then again, this has been a bit of a hectic day for him." She let out a sigh and cracked her knuckles, "Well, guess I better get this over with. See ya in the morning, Naru-kun." She said, before taking a deep breath and blinking out of sight.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile:

Sarutobi downed his third bottle of sake' for the night. He needed it after the explanation she gave him. "Telling them she initially came looking for someone, I can handle; but how the hell do I explain to the council that her viciousness was because she was having her first time of the month?!" He let out a whine, knowing tomorrow was going to suck, and grabbed another two bottles from his private stash.

xxxxxxxx

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." She mused, appearing in front of a massive desk, complete with several stacks of paperwork.

Behind it sat an equally large bearded man, dressed in a blue business suit. Or at least he looked like a man, aside from his red colored skin and horns. He quickly turned his attention to her, "**Akira!?"**

"Um, hello, King Yama, sir." She said quietly, readying herself for the verbal barrage.

**"Where the blazes have you been, young lady?!" **He grumbled, his tone showing he was thoroughly annoyed with her at the moment. **"I've had people trying to figur out where you went off to for over a decade! There best be a good explanation!"**

"Well, I do have one, sir..though you might not consider it 'good'. You see, it kinda started with my search for the reawoken Saiyan blood carrier. The good news is, I found him"

**"Oh?"**

"It was a man named Minato Namikaze, he was the current leader of the village of Konoha in the Elemental Continent, the Fourth bad news is.." She gulped, "I'm afraid I wasn't in the proper disposition when I arrived. Um, certain biological events made their appearance..."

**"In other words, your period kicked in." **He said, getting an embarrassed nod in return. He had enough of his female employees go through that to be able to take it in stride.

"And..I was still in my 'giant fox' form. I was rather desperate to finish so I could get home...and I sort of...just marched in and started sorting through everyone.."

He nearly knocked over a stack of paper when she said that, **"That registration nightmare thirteen years ago was YOUR fault!?" **Another nod, **"Baka.!..that still doesn't doesn't explain why you've been gone all this time."**

"When I entered the village, my actions were misinterpreted as an attack. In the end, he traded his life to the Shinigami, (**"He made a deal with THAT bum?"**) in exchange for sealing me away into a newborn baby. His son, Naruto Uzumaki. On the plus side, HIS saiyan side seems to somewhat active already, mainly the urge to train for"

**"Well, you're standing here, so that means you're free.."**

"Not entirely, sir.." She cut in, "Naruto was able to let me outside, but the seal that was applied still keeps a bit of me bound to him. I've examined the seal, and it's impossible to force it open with destroying us both in the process."

Yama raised an eyebrow at her, he knew there was something else, **"That's not the only reason you haven't tried to fully separate, is there?"**

"No, sir...because of my actions, I was mistakenly labeled 'the nine-tailed demon fox' and due to that, Namikaze had wanted his son to be seen a hero since he was the only person keeping me at bay, according to what they felt. Unfortunately, the majority disagreed...they were convinced that he was me in human form. Since then Naruto's been the target of several assassination attempts and beatings. I'd give an accurate amount, but I lost count when he was four years old..."

**"WHAT!? I thought mortals were smarter than that!" **He half-bellowed, **"Doesn't he have any relatives?" **

She shook her head, "His mother, Kusina Uzumaki, died during childbirth. He lived in an orphanage until he was thrown out at the age of 6 and has been living by himself ever since. However, there are a few people that he does get along with; one is Iruka Umino, an instructor at the village's shinobi academy. He seems to see Naruto as a younger brother of sorts, however, his job forbids him from really being able to do anything major to aid him. And the Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. He retook the position after that day. He made attempts to help him, such as making it punishable by death for anyone who knew I was sealed in him to speak of it. However most have willingly gone against his orders. Lastly, there's Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame. They run a small ramen stand Naruto enjoys eating at. Although they know about me, neither of them hold it against him. However those the only only ones I'm absolutely sure of."

Yama game a grunt of acceptance, **"Well, given the fact you're still bound to him, I can't really send you on anymore hunts since I doubt either of us know what the limit os, or what'll happen in that regard. In that respect, I'm putting you on temporary leave. At least until you can figure out a way to complete it safely."**

"Yes, sir. _better than getting my walking papers at least." _She turned and was about to head back before Yama called back.

**"Akira, you said you found one, what about the other?"**

"I told you. it was Minato Namikaze, but he died. The other one's Naruto, his son, Goku's descendant."

**"Weren't you even paying attention when you were given the assignment? The blood had awoken..in TWO people. One was Goku's descant, the other is Vegeta's. He preferred to stay out of the limelight to keep his privacy."**

"But..but...I don't even know where to look..I mean..saiyan's are training and stamina freaks..who the heck would be as big a one as Naruto...??"

xxxxxxxx

"YOSH! Lee, my youthful student, if we cannon finish these 20 laps around Konoha, then we shall climb up and down the hokage monument 10 times using only our hands!"

"HAI Gai-Sensei! If I cannot do that, I shall perform 2500 jumping...!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

xxxxxxxx

As you can tell, this is mainly a filler, since the thought's been bugging me the last day or so. And felt I should add SOMETHING to this one, even if it is a lil short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

xxxxxxxx

"But..it took me THIS long just to find one of them..! How am I supposed to find Vegeta's descendant??" Akira half-whined after getting that bit of information dropped on her.

Yama surpressed a sigh. He knew she performed to the best of her abilites, but sometimes the girl could be a handful, **"Just calm down. thankfully we've managed to come up with a few easier ways to track descendants in the last few years." **He took out something resembling a calculator with a tuning fork sticking out the front, and after fiddling with it for a moment, tossed it to her **"That's a bio-tracker; I've calibrated it to scan for any saiyan genes. However, it's only got a seven hundred-foot range, so you'll still have to do some footwork around the village."**

"Well, at least this'll make it less of a hassle." She turned to head back but stopped mid-stride, "Um, sir? There is one other thing...I mean..even though his father was the one that sealed me in him, I still have a measure of responsibility for the way his own village has treated him."

**"And you're thinking of a way to try and make it up to him somewhat, right?" **He couldn't help but grin as she nodded, **"Well, provided there's no bad blood between them, think of something that would appeal to their fighting nature." **Taking a moment to check a nearby clock, he added, **"You probably better get going, odds are he's probably awake by now.**

A thoughtful look crossed Akira's face, "I think I got an idea. That is, if Dende'll agree to it. Here goes nothing." She quickly faded from sight again.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, something tells me your life's about to get a bit more interesting."**Yama chuckled before turning his attention back to his paperwork, **"All right! Who's the wiseguy that slipped the copy of 'PlayOgre' in my Outgoing!?"**

xxxxxxxx

"Naruto, I'm back." Akira called out as she reappeared near his kitchen table, "Guess what I found out?" She chirped, only to realize no one was there, "Naruto?"

"Akira? That' you?" Came a reply from behind the bathroom door, "Hang on. Let me get outta here." He said, followed by the sound of the door being unlocked.

As soon as it started opening, she began, "Sorry about vanishing like that, but I figured I'd go ahead and get..it over....with...." Her voice trailed off at the sight that greeted her; standing in the doorway was Naruto, drying his hair off. That wouldn't have been much, except the fact he was just clad in his boxers. Even though he was rather short for his age, the muscle he had made up for it. _"Holy Kami...he's been hiding THAT under a henge!? I knew he trained a lot, but damn..!" _She said to herself, unaware of the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Akira? Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face, thankfully for her, he was too busy thinking about his daily morning ritual; ramen, ramen, and more ramen. "Earth to fox girl. Wakey-wakey" He lightly poked her.

"Huh!? Wha!? Oh, oh! Heh, sorry..um.." She took a second to regain her composure, "Where was I..? Oh, yeah. I have some interesting news, looks like you aren't the only one with Saiyan blood here. I had forgotten that there was another one that came to Earth, though at first he and Goku were enemies. His name was Vegeta, though there isn't as much about him..mainly 'cause he liked his privacy."

"So..what do you have to do now?" He asked as he started rummaging through his closet, which, sadly, was loaded with orange jumpsuits.

"First off.." She gave the 'wardrobe' a somewhat less than approving look, "Is to get you in something better than those. Nothing personal, but 'here I am, kill me!' orange isn't really a ninja color"

"I know, but this is all those stupid shopkeepers would let me buy." He frowned, remembering how they'd suddenly start marking things up to absurd prices or flat out tell him things weren't for sale. That would've just been aggravating if not for the times someone would come and buy the exact same thing with no problems. He had lost count of how many times he wanted to respond to the smug looks shopkeepers threw at him by throwing back a punch. Though as satisfying as that would be, he knew it would probably just make things even more difficult for him.

.

Akira cupped her chin in thought for a moment, staring off at seemingly nothing, _"That's something else to be rectified. People here are so narrow-minded it's pathetic" _Knowing he would be assigned to a team next week, she set about setting her plan in notion; first off, finding the other Saiyan.

She took a look at the tracker and frowned when it kept pointing to the blonde, _"Well, it works at least. But it's gonna point to __anybody __with saiyan genes. This might take longer than I thought"_

"What the heck's that?" Naruto raised his eye at the device, and not really liking how the prongs vibrated in his direction.

"It's a tracker King Yama gave me to help speed up looking for Vegeta's descendant. It'll point to any saiyan DNA in range, which happens to be just you at the moment. I'm just glad I know what to look for. People who throw themselves into training similar to you can't be all that common."

By then, Naruto had some water on the stove and was already starting to get dressed when she made a quick 'uh-uh' noise as he began to put on one of his jumpsuits.

"Naruto, what would you say if I made you an offer? Since you have a week until team assignments, I can take you on a little training trip to help you get up to snuff with your sayian side. In all honesty, there's a lot of room for improvement in you shinobi stuff too. I swear on all nine tails they'll hardly recognize you when you get assigned"

The blonde perked up at the idea of getting some honest to goodness training instead of the usual work-with-whatever-he-got-his-hands-on method he normally used. However..."Why do I have the feeling there's a catch?"

"Well, not so much a 'catch' as a couple of conditions for you." She held up a finger, "First, after I find the guy, or girl, or whoever Vegeta's descendant is," The finger pointed towards the rest of the jumpsuits, "We are replacing those things with something a little more worthwhile." A second finger popped up, "Second, no more hiding behind the henge. Granted, although your reason for wanting to wear it surprisingly makes sense, you can't go around hiding like that forever. Sooner or later someone's gonna force you to drop it in a fight or find out you're wearing it and nosy enough to try and remove it themselves, you know that, right?"

The slight grimace on his face told her he did, even though he wasn't really enjoying the fact. He was broken from it by the finger under his chin and finding himself looking eye-to-eye with Akira, who was now giving him a somewhat coy look, "Besides, the real you's kinda cute" She had to fight back the giggle that tried to come out when the part-saiyan's face went bright red at the compliment.

"So, waddaya say?"

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in one of the more...upscale parts of Konoha:

A certain blue-haired, pale-eyed girl was abruptly distracted from her book, _"Hyuuga senses...tingling! There's another girl...flirting with Naruto-kun?!"_

xxxxxxxx

Far off in another country:

"What's wrong, Haku?" The Kiri missing-nin asked his traveling companion. She had suddenly stopped and began looking around wildly.

The teenage girl could only voice her confusion, "I had this sudden urge to hurt someone just now...but for the life of me, I can't figure out why."

xxxxxxx

I guess it shows this is kinda a filler since I want the meeting with Lee to have its own chapter. Not the best, I know..but fic resources are a tad limited at the moment. (getting bombarded with update idea for my other stories)

Oh, and think I got the paring(s) for Lee at least;

x Ino

x Tayuya.

or x both?

As for Naruto:

Shall I consider Sakura? (already have a way to give her some redemption if the vote is Aye)


	6. Chapter Troubles

Well guys, it looks like this might be a first: no matter how many times I write out this chapter, it keeps coming out as suckage...Was supposed to be where Akira locates Lee and talks Gai and the Hokage into letting her take him and Naruto off to train for the week.

Because of this, I'm just going to work around it. Maybe I'll be able to get it right while I do the rest, but for now i'm just going to skip the chapter and move on.

I know I'm probably gonna get jumped on by some for doing this, but hopefully it'll just be temporary. Besides, I doubt I'm the one to have resorted to a Plan B


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

xxxxxxxx

It took her getting lost a few times and dodging the unwanted flirting of a one-eyed jounin with a very odd anti-gravity hairdo, but the tracker finally led Akira to the other Sayian. She nearly burst out in maniacal laughing when it turned out to be Rock Lee, a boy she recognized as an old friend of Naruto's. The two would spar sometimes when they were both at the academy until Lee was able to graduate to a genin team.

Initialy, the plan had been for her to be diplomatic and talk his sensei, Might Gai, into helping her get the Hokage to let her take both boys out of Konoha for a special training run over the week.. Unfortunately, when she was about to greet the spandex clad duo, she had inadvertently picked right when they were having one of their notorious emotional moment.

Poor Akira was hit head-on by the sunset genjutsu that followed.

The end result; the three of them standing in the old man's office after her gut reaction was to scream bloody murder and hurl the nearest object at them...which turned out to be a nearby fruit cart. (Though she had the sympathy of the Third, as well as the ANBU currently guarding the room, she still had to pay for wrecking the cart.)

Once Naruto arrive after being called, and she regained her composure, she did her best to explain her plan. She and the Hokage forced to clue them in on exactly who Akira was and why she had come to come to Konoha I the first place. Gai and Lee were slightly freaked out ar learing Akira was the same Kyuubi that 'attacked' Konoha all those years ago, and that Naruto was Minato's son, along with the whole 'Sayian' aspect, but they quickly took it in stride. Thankfully neither held it against her once she explained it had been 'that' time of the month when she arrived. In the end, she was given the ok to take them on the trip. The three left later that evening.

xxxxxxx

Yugao Uzuki grumbled as she tried to work a kink out of her shoulder. It was common knowledge that any shinobi, chunin and above, had to perform gate guard duty at least once in their career. Unfortunately, it was also boring as hell and required you to stand in one spot for hours. Sometimes it was used as a punishment when someone did something that was just plain retarded

"*cough* Relax, Yuuago. *cough* Only two more hours. *cough cough*" Commented her childhood pal, Hayate Gekko, "Besides, it's been *cough* quiet, so that's a *cough* bonus."

"Easy for you to say." She looked his way only to develop a tic as the sight of a small orange book in his hands, "Hayate...." She ground out, "You know how much I hate those...." Before she could finish, the sound of footsteps caught their attention along with the sight of three people walking up

"Halt! State your name and business." She called out, secretly glad the bordom was finally broken at least a little bit.

The one in the middle gave her a mock-hurt look, "Koneko-chan,.don't tell me you don't recognize me?" He said.

Her eyes widened. Only one person ever called her that. She quickly gave the strangers the once-over.

All three ranged between 5'6" to just under 5'10". One was a girl with short red hair, wearing a basic pair of pants and a cropped tanktop and sandals. The tan she sported made her look as if she had come back from a vacation.

Opposite her was a guy who appeared to be about 16. He was highly muscled with spiky black hair, two long bangs draped on either side of his face. He had on a dark green vest over a shirt with short mesh sleeves a few shades lighter, black jeans and boots. His hands and forearms were wrapped up in gauze along with the kanji for 'jade' tattooed on his left bicep. She also noticed a Konoha headband tied to his belt.

The one that had called her by the nickname was a tad shorter in the other guy, and apparently a year or so younger, but was no less built, with a mane of spiky blond hair that draped halfway down to his waist and also had the faint beginnings of a soul patch on his chin. He was dressed in a sleeveless blood red gi shirt with loose fitting white pants and boots. He had a Leaf band as well, though his was tied around his arm. Just above it was a tattoo of the kanji for 'gold'. Though all this kinda fell to the wayside when she looked at his face and was greeted by two sapphire blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Yugao's eyes nearly did a swan dive out of their sockets when everything came together, "N-Na-NARUTO!?"

The blond chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Yep! I'm back!"

Hayate raised an eye, he had heard that Naruto and one of Might Gai's students had been taken on a training trip. _" Damn, what kinda training did you two go through? Hm, wonder if I should tell Yugao she's starting to drool a little."_

xxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but I decided to take the advice of everyone who suggested I just put in a lil summary of what I wanted to put in before. There'll be a few sample of their training in the next chapter.

I'm also considering maybe hooking up Kurenai with Lee. (hey, he deserves an older woman, don't you think?)

Omake:

"I can feel it getting closer. Kami, it's making my skin crawl!" Lee whispered, his back flush against Naruto's. Both of them were ready for battle. They both sensed the ominous presence heading their way.

"Yeah.. never felt a wave of darkness like this before. It's almost evil personified!" Every muscle in their bodies tensed as they felt their enemy approach.

"Naruto? Listen, I don't mean to be a pessimist, but..in case we don't make it, I just want you to know it's been a pleasure sharing the field of battle with you."

A wry grin appeared on the blonde's lips, "Took the words right outta my mouth, Lee."

Suddenly, their senses detected the force's arrival. They immediately faced the threat, silently vowing to go down fighting.

Naruto drew both hands together while Lee placed his in a triangle in front.

"KAAAA...MEEEE..HAAA.."

"TRI-BEAM...."

Their expressions, sadly, changed from determination to sheer terror as they caught sight of the foe.

"Dear Kami..please, not this.."

"No...no..."

Before them stood an army of the stuff of their nightmares...

......

......

......

Yaoi fangirls.

(I apologize to all the rational people out there who like Yaoi, but you gotta admit. that would be kinda funny)


End file.
